villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mana Takamiya
Mana Takamiya is a major character in Date A Live franchise, first appearing as a supporting antagonist before becoming one of the main heroines. She is also the titular main protagonist of Mana Mission. She is a Wizard soldier of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries who holds the title of Adeptus 2 and a temporary member of the Anti Spirit Team. She is the sister of Shido, but has no memory of her past due to the brainwashing that Isaac Ray Peram Westcott did to her brain to make her loyal to him. She is voiced by Misato in the Japanese version of the anime, and Felecia Angelle in the English dubbed version of the anime. History Mana met her brother when she arrived in his hometown while she was on a new mission which was to exterminate the Spirit NightMare. She is surprised when she discovers Shidou is a wizard when she saves him after he was attacked by Kurumi. Later, Mana discovers that his brother is a member of a secret organization that also deals with the spirits and who also are separatists DEM. Mana did not report this finding to his superiors, but she tried to make a deal with Kotori Itsuka, to remove her brother from the organization for his safety. Mana shows an unlimited hatred only by the existence of Kurumi. She has killed countless times clones of Kurumi, however, the actual Kurumi does not even consider Mana as threat because she is just a human. After defecting to Ratatoskr, an organization made especially to deal with spirits peacefully, Mana still has the will to kill Kurumi when she has the chance. She immediately cut off the head of Kurumi when Reine showed the video with Mana brutally killing Kurumi, however, after hearing that Kurumi was on her side when she reluctantly chose to accept it by a truce, but that does not last long after the battle against D.E.M Industries finished the second season of the anime. Powers and Abilities Mana is considered a very strong wizard, being rank number 2 within DEM when she was still a D.E.M member; not only that, she is also known for single-handedly killing a spirit. However unknown to her until the event where she reunited with her brother by coincidence, those Spirits were clone with less power than the original one, but even so she still a very strong Wizard that can easily beat any and most members of the AST Wizards or DEM Wizards and suppress a Spirit if need to. Equipments & Weapons *Combat Wiring Suit *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) *Murakumo *Vánargandr *Jaw Gallery DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-6-Img-0034.png|Mana's first appearance in Date A Live 640px-10256834.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-14h22m39s130.png 3172557799_1_7_netARFeq.jpg 10382364 641459362609327 3728139614631559247 o.jpg Mana1.png Date A Live II - NCOP (BD 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 000027673.jpg|Date A Live II Op 250px-10615475_695886443820777_1374380161068731082_n.png|Mana in Date A Strike 326px-DAL_v3_15.png DAL_v7_10.jpg horriblesubs-date-a-live-s2-10-720p-mkv_snapshot_05-20_2014-07-20_16-20-54.jpg|Mana finish Jessica Bailey once for all 10390376_704047369711548_1998357740186032689_n.jpg|Mana in Ars Install sample-e04f88a7d64aa0aaf44e2d2ad765e1f1.jpg sample-e704a362cf88127f91c91a33e0319b38.jpg Mana Takamiya pv.png 47025427_p0FREFR.png 47025427_p0FRE.png Mana Full Body.png ManaMobileGame.png|Mana's render in Date A Live: Spirit Pledge. 76702435 1426145467569372 7936806504504492032 n.png|Mana in Crash Fever. Trivia *Just like Shido, Mana has amnesia about her childhood memories. *Mana's body has been modified by DEM Corporation to enhance her combat abilities. She, however, pays the price for this by shortening her remaining lifespan to about ten years. *The new light novel has recently launched has the name Mana as title: Date A Live Mana Takamiya Mission. *Mana is famous as being the only one so far who has been actually able to kill a Spirit, although the Spirit (Kurumi) always reappears, even after being killed by her several times. *It was later revealed that the Kurumis that Mana repeatedly kills are actually clones that were made by the real Kurumi, who doesn't even take Mana seriously. Navigation pl:Mana Takamiya Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Honorable Category:Female Category:Mutilators Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Necessary Evil Category:Military Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Cheater Category:Kids Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Pawns Category:Spy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Right-Hand Category:Rivals Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Titular Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mercenaries Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Wrathful Category:Self-Aware Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Archenemy Category:Extremists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Related to Hero Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Elementals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Scapegoat Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Fanatics Category:Teenagers Category:Delusional Category:Vandals Category:Protective Category:Strategic Category:One-Man Army